


Be strong, I love you

by oceanicmars



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicmars/pseuds/oceanicmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was supposed to work. They had practiced, they had prepared. Every scenario had been thought out, and every plan had been created to work</p><p>So why didn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be strong, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> a short oneshot based off a dream i had, i hope you enjoy!

Ryan stood by the window, watching the others as usual. Except this time, he didn’t like what he saw. Everyone’s face was twisted in some form of anger, and they all were tense. Who wouldn’t be though, after the heist had gone so badly? It honestly shocked Ryan that he didn’t feel as angry or upset like the others.

 

To be honest though, Ryan didn’t know exactly what he felt anymore.

 

“Can’t fucking believe this bullshit,” Geoff hissed under his breath, fists clenched, “It’s my fucking fault. If I had shot those fuckers in the first place, this wouldn’t of fucking happened!”

He slammed his fist on the armrest, face red. Gavin flinched, but said nothing as he continued to stare at his hands, looking more upset than angry. Ryan pitied him (or did he?), and watched as he wiped his eyes, trembling.

“We gotta get fucking revenge,” Michael said, “Blow those fuckers up. Show them they messed with the wrong crew. That you don’t get in the way of someone else's heist!”

“I’ll shoot every mother fucker down when I see them,” Geoff said, “Those bastards are going to pay. Gavin, I want you to start researching them, see who it is and where the fuck they are.”

 

Gavin looked up now, before nodding solemnly, as he got up and headed to his room. Ryan watched him leave, before focusing his attention back to the others.

“I want those fuckers dead, all of them,” Geoff said, “We’re going to make them regret even showing their faces to us. Everyone is on ground team, we’re going to destroy them.”

Ryan looked to the side, and sighed. Of course, in his pure fit of rage, Geoff would declare that they all had to go in at the same time. Ryan knew it would be better to have Gavin and Jack as the backup, but he wouldn’t say anything. He didn’t want to.

 

“Ryan? Rye, buddy, you okay?” he heard, and looked back forwards.

Ray stood in front of him, obviously concerned. Ryan stared down at him, unsure what to do.

“You’ve been really quiet. I know you’re pissed too, but, talk to me?” Ray continued, standing beside the other now, “I don’t know. This sucks major ass huh.”

Ryan said nothing, and continued to watch Ray. The lad sighed, and leaned backwards, looking up at Ryan with a sad smile.

“Can’t believe some small time group would fuck us up this badly,” he said, “I didn’t even see them coming. What a load of bullshit. I’m the sniper, I see everything!”

He laughed, but it was bitter. Ryan was tempted to reach out, to tell him it wasn’t his fault, but remained quiet. He wouldn’t be able to say anything good anyways.

“At least none of you are hurt,” he continued, “I mean, it’s still pretty irritating, but your guys’s safety is much more important that some cash. Besides, at least we’re still fucking loaded. You could buy a ton of fucking roses for me, right?”

 

Ryan chuckled, and Ray smiled.

“I get why everyone’s pissed though. It’s such fucking bullshit, we were so ready for today, and some group thinks they could take the spotlight. What a bunch of jackasses. Let’s get some sweet revenge,” Ray said, and Ryan just nodded.

“If you could fucking join us,” Geoff said, “That’d be great. We could use your input. Unless you wanna be an ass and stand there, watching us.”

“Don’t be fucking rude,” Ray said, but Ryan headed over anyways, ignoring Geoff’s grumbling.

 

He listened to their plan, and only said some things to help out, but other than that, he watched Ray, who smiled at him every time they made eye contact.

* * *

 

In three days, they would head out.

 

Gavin found the enemy's location, as well as members and plans for the next week. All of them would be stationed at their base in three days, so Geoff told everyone to prepare.

 

Ryan stood out on the balcony, mask off, the cool breeze making his lips dry.

“Y’know,” Ray said, surprising Ryan, “Being a broody loner isn’t going to help anyone. Why won’t you talk to me?”

“... I just don’t have anything to say,” Ryan murmured, and Ray grinned.

“You just said something,” he remarked, “Talk to me big guy, why are you so upset?”

 

Ryan sighed, and took out a cigarette from his pack. He lit it, and took a long drag from it. Ray watched him, his grin never falling. Finally, Ryan released the smoke into the air, sighing as he did so.

“Just pissed,” he said, “I should’ve been more careful. Shouldn’t of let my guard down. I fucked up, and now-”

“Rye,” Ray began, cutting him off, “It isn’t your fault. It isn’t anybodies, to be exact. What happened, well, it fucking happened, now we’re gonna go get revenge and some more cash. It’s gonna be fine, you’re gonna be okay.”

“I don’t know _if_ I’m okay,” Ryan murmured, and Ray sighed.

“Hey,” Ray said, and Ryan turned to face him, “Listen. I know that you’re super pissed too. But don’t let yourself shut down because of it. You gotta be strong, and you gotta help out. Nobody here blames you, nobody here thinks it’s your fault. I don’t, at least.”

Ryan watched him, before smiling softly, and turning his gaze back out to the city.

"Besides, if anything, we're lucky all they did was take the money and only gave us minor injuries," Ray said, "I would hate it if you got hurt. I love you too much, y'know?"

  
“I know. I want to kiss you,” Ryan said, and Ray laughed.

“I know,” he said, “I’m amazing like that.”

* * *

 

They were all prepared a day before the plan.

 

Michael had gotten every explosive known to man, and had given some out to the others, telling them to go crazy with them. The only exception was Gavin, who Michael told to be extra careful when using them. The lad nodded, though he looked disturbed by the fact he even had to hold the bomb.

Other than that though, Michael was surprisingly the most emotional one here. He would get angry easily at small things, more than before. Ryan wondered what went in his mind.

 

Geoff was restless. He was always up and about, always planning. He made sure every weapon they owned was filled with ammo, was ready for the big day. He was furious, Ryan could tell, and he would snap easily at the others. Nobody blamed him. Ryan wished he could feel as angry as Geoff, but then again, he didn’t know what he was feeling anymore.

Jack had been quiet majority of the time. His responses were short, he only listened, Ryan worried for his health. Jack didn’t like the idea of revenge, but knew that he had to comply to Geoff’s demands, knew that this was the right thing to do. Ryan wished he could help Jack, but how could he when he couldn’t even help himself? So instead, he would watch as Jack’s eyes glazed over, and tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Gavin hid his emotions well, but Ryan would see him often get frustrated and tear up, or bite his bottom lip to the point where he surprised himself when he cut himself. Ryan knew that Gavin tried his best to be strong, but in the end, it never worked. In fact, Ryan once found Gavin outside on the balcony, crying, a bottle of beer in his hands.

 

“I just wish I could do more,” he had cried to Ryan, “Help out everyone. I wish Geoff and Michael weren’t so angry, I wish you and Jack weren’t so quiet, and I wish Ray would-”

He broke into loud sobs, and Ryan rubbed his back, hoping that it somewhat helped console the lad. He listened to Gavin’s broken words, trying so hard to convey to Ryan what he felt, but in the end gave up and just cried.

It was Ray who made Ryan feel better. Ray always approached him when he felt down, always made some joke to make him smile. If it weren’t for Ray, Ryan doesn’t know how he would be able to function during this time. In fact, he was grateful he still had Ray right now.

 

He needed Ray. He always would.

* * *

 

“You messed with the wrong crew,” Geoff said, as he shot the head of the guard in front of the door. The body fell, blood spilling from the wound, but Geoff kicked him aside and busted in, followed by Michael and Ryan.

 

Everyone inside stood up, reaching for their guns, but Michael and Ryan shot all of them down, the cries and screams of people filling the air. He watched as Geoff approached one person in particular, the leader of the gang, and shoot him in the legs, causing him to fall.

He didn’t have to watch, the screeching and begging was enough for Ryan to know what Geoff was doing.

Instead, he focused on destroying everything in sight, shooting everyone down.

 

Michael threw a grenade, and Ryan ducked behind a pillar when it went off, smoke filling the room. Ryan threw his own grenade now, and watched as human limbs flew around when it went off. He threw a couple more during this time, and didn’t feel anything towards those who crawled on the ground, begging for mercy.

His clothes were soiled in blood. He stepped in pools of the liquid, but resumed his murder spree. Not once did he think twice about it.

 

“Ryan, beside you!” Ray cried out, and Ryan whipped around, shooting down a man who had a machine gun in hand. Ryan kicked his body out of the way, and looked to Ray.

“I got your back buddy,” Ray said, and disappeared around the corner.

 

Ryan felt something finally. He continued to kill, this time knowing fully well why he wanted to destroy everything. Why he wanted to kill everyone. He felt the anger everyone else felt, the pain of their failure hitting him strong.

He had to be strong, he had to protect everyone.

 

It felt like forever until Geoff approached him, telling him to cease fire. He put his guns away, and examined the damage.

Dead bodies laid everywhere, pools of blood filling the room. It smelled of gunpowder and smoke. He wondered if it was the room or himself that smelled of death.

“We got all of them,” Michael said, “Still feel like shit though.”

“I know,” Geoff said, “At least their dead. We gotta leave now though, before the cops come.”

 

They exited the area, and Ryan watched as Michael hit a switch, and the entire building behind them explode. They all piled into the car, and drove off.

 

Not a word was said.

* * *

 

Two months passed.

 

Ryan had once again opened up, and spoke to the others, his mask stowed away once more.

Geoff’s anger had quelled, but there were moments where Ryan saw the dark look in his eyes as he spaced out. Ryan even once listened to Geoff’s drunk rambling, and he went on about how he wasn’t ever going to fuck up again.

Jack had begun to talk as well, his cheeriness and smile making everyone feel better. He didn’t show any sign of being upset, but Ryan knew better. He knew that Jack would go to his room for hours, and come out with puffy eyes and a red nose.

Michael was the same, emotional, loud. Ryan watched him take his frustrations out on the punching bag, hitting it harder each time. When Ryan talked to Michael once about it, he told him that if he wanted to protect everyone correctly, he had to be strong. This was the best way to do it, or something. Ryan didn’t really understand.

Gavin had returned to his usual antics, but Ryan always felt a sense of melancholy from the lad. He had come to Ryan often, seeking the other’s words or presence. Ryan allowed himself to open up to the lad, knowing fully well that Gavin appreciated it.

Ray was Ray. He always made Ryan laugh, he always made stupid jokes, he was probably the most carefree. But why shouldn’t he be? Ryan was happy Ray was acting like himself. He loved this side of Ray so much.

* * *

 

“Rye?” Ray began, both of them on the balcony once more, “You okay?”

“Perfectly fine,” Ryan said, “You?”  
  
“The same,” Ray said, “But hey! It’s been five months. Gotta move on, right?”

“Not completely, but yeah,” Ryan said, “I’m glad you moved on sooner than everyone else. I love your smile, it’s uplifting.”

“Ew, gross, you’re being cheesy again,” Ray said, laughing, “But thanks. I love your smile too, it’s warm and makes me feel better.”

Ryan sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. Ray watched him.

  
“You know I love you a lot,” Ray said, and Ryan nodded, “I always have.”

“What’s up all the sudden?” Ryan asked, and Ryan grinned.

“Just wanted to say it,” he said, “I love you Ryan.”

“I love you too Ray. I always will, that will never change.”

“I want to kiss you,” Ray said, and Ryan smiled.

 

Behind him, the door opened, and he turned to face Gavin.

“Oh, uh,” Gavin begun, “Didn’t know this was occupied. Sorry.”

Ray laughed, and Ryan just smiled.

“It’s fine,” he said, “Hello Gavin.”

 

“Hey Rye,” Gavin said,

  
“What are you doing out here by yourself?"

**Author's Note:**

> in my dream, i played the role ryan plays here, but i talked to someone who i didn't know. at the same time though, i felt like i knew them, and it made me sad. they were very nice though, and made me feel loved.
> 
> like i said, this was a oneshot, and if you want some more of my work, check out Red Baseball Cap. it's much lighter than this story, and has hopefully enough fluff to make you feel better, haha. i just wanted to dish this out, mainly because my dream impacted me in a weird way. idk, inspiration is weird.
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> (contact me at oceanicmarina.tumblr.com)


End file.
